I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid handling systems and more particularly to a low cost, portable, high pressure washing system for residential and light commercial use.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Systems for pumping water from a municipal supply at high pressures and reasonable flow rates have, in the past, typically required multi-cylinder piston, reciprocating pumps driven by an electric motor of several horsepower. Such an arrangement tends to be quite heavy and it has been the practice in the past to mount the pump and motor on a wheeled cart to facilitate its movement around a worksite. Moreover, the cost of such a motor/pump/cart combination tends to place such a high pressure washer out of the reach of many homeowners who may wish to use high pressure water, e.g., 500 psi, for garage cleanup, car washing and other similar household tasks. When attempts are made to cost-reduce commercial/industrial pumping equipment for such household application, the reliability of the resulting product has tended to suffer. Also, when water is being sprayed in the vicinity of an electric motor, often by untrained individuals, there is a serious risk of personal injury due to electric shock.